The present invention relates broadly to vehicular transmissions. In general, the present invention relates to vehicular transmissions that utilize supplemental power receiving and delivery units which derive their power from an on-board source of electrical energy. More particularly, the present invention relates to electromechanical, vehicular transmissions wherein the interactive planetary gear subsets are operatively connected to an engine and one or more power receiving and delivery units. Specifically, the power receiving and delivery units may be motor/generators, or simply motors, each of which have stators and rotors.
The purpose of a vehicular transmission is to provide a neutral, at least one reverse and one or more forward driving ranges that impart power from an internal combustion engine, and/or other power sources, by which to drive the members that deliver the tractive effort from the vehicle to the terrain over which the vehicle is being driven.
As explained in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,757 issued on Aug. 8, 1999, and assigned to General Motors Corporation, the challenge is to provide a power system that will operate at high efficiencies over a wide variety of operating conditions. Desirable electric variable transmissions should, therefore, leverage not only the benefits of a series, hybrid transmission for desirable low-average power duty cyclesxe2x80x94i.e.: low speed start/stop duty cyclesxe2x80x94but also the benefits of a parallel, hybrid transmission for high-average output powerxe2x80x94i.e.: high speed duty cycles.
By way of background, the power supplied by the engine and the power supplied by the source of electrical energy are independently connected to the drive members in a parallel transmission arrangement. Perfecting a concept wherein multiple modes, or gear trains, are available for synchronous selection by an on-board computer to transmit power from the engine and/or selected supplemental power receiving and delivery units (such as motor/generators, or even motors per se) to the transmission output shaft, or shafts, results in a hybrid transmission having an extremely wide range of applications, the many beneficial results of which may be achieved by the use of an electromechanical transmission.
The electrical receiving and delivery units must transfer power from and, if batteries are employed as the source of electrical power, to the source of electrical energy in order to power the means by which to move the vehicle. If motor/generators are employed, the resulting power required properly to operate such a vehicle precludes a reduction in the size of the motor/generators. As such, a two-mode, compound-split, electromechanical transmission has been an excellent choice for use with many commercial vehicles, particularly inasmuch as such a transmission does provide a mechanical point in at least the first forward mode of operation, and that helps meet the cooling requirements at low vehicle speeds. By incorporating the present invention in an electromechanical transmission even further cooling is assured.
It is, therefore, one primary aspect of the present invention to provide new and novel, lubricating and cooling assemblies for an electro-mechanical transmission.
It is another aspect of the present invention provide new and novel lubricating and cooling assemblies, as above, that delivers a spray pattern which can be customized specifically to the structural arrangement of the specific electro-mechanical transmission in which any such lubricating and cooling assembly is employed.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide new and novel lubricating and cooling assemblies, as above, wherein effective lubricating and cooling is readily achieved when the power receiving and delivery units of the electro-mechanical transmission in which the lubricating and cooling assemblies are employed circumferentially circumscribe the planetary gear subsets of the transmission.
It is a still further aspect of the present invention to provide new and novel lubricating and cooling assemblies, as above, that permit an effective arrangement by which to share the planetary gearing lubricating and cooling fluid with the power receiving and delivery units of the electro-mechanical transmission in which the lubricating and cooling assemblies are incorporated.
It is an even further aspect of the present invention to provide new and novel lubricating and cooling assemblies, as above, whereby a cleated stator assembly can enhance the distribution of the lubricating and cooling fluid to the end windings of the stator and over the rotor of the power receiving and delivery units of the electro-mechanical transmission in which the lubricating and cooling assemblies are employed.
These and other aspects of the invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing and prior art forms, which will be apparent in view of the following detailed specification, are accomplished by means hereinafter described and claimed.
By way of a general introductory description, lubricating and cooling assemblies embodying the concepts of the present invention are particularly adapted for use with power receiving and delivery units that concentrically circumscribe planetary gear subsets encased in the housing of a vehicular transmission. Such lubricating and cooling assemblies employ a source of pressurized lubricating and cooling fluid as well as web plate that extends transversely of the transmission housing. The web plate has an outer rim located in proximity to the transmission housing, and a discharge chamber is provided in association with the web plate and is preferably located in proximity to the outer rim thereof. Fluid communication means penetrate the web plate to transfer pressurized fluid from the source of pressurized lubricating and cooling fluid to the discharge chamber. A spray ring serves to define at least one wall of the discharge chamber, and one or more spray orifices penetrate the spray ring.
An electro-mechanical transmission such as that disclosed in the aforesaid ""757 U.S. patent is particularly suited to employ lubricating and cooling assemblies embodying the concepts of the present invention. Such a transmission utilizes a plurality of planetary gear subsets, and each planetary gear subset has a plurality of components in the nature of an inner, sun gear, an outer, ring gear circumscribing the inner, sun gear and a plurality of planet gears rotatably mounted on a carrier such that the planet gears each simultaneously mesh with the inner, sun gear and the outer, ring gear of the planetary gear subset in which that carrier is incorporated.
Such a transmission may receive its operating power from several sources. There may be a prime mover power source in the nature of an internal combustion engine. There may be a source for providing electrical energy, and there may be one or more power receiving and delivery units such as, for example, motor/generators.
To acquaint person skilled in the arts most closely related to the present invention, a representative electro-mechanical transmission within which the new novel lubricating a d cooling assemblies may be employed need only be partially described. That is, a representative electro-mechanical transmission is described only in sufficient detailed to permit one skilled in the art to utilize lubricating and cooling assemblies embodying the concepts of the present invention with many other embodiments of a transmission having power receiving and delivery units without attempting to show all of the various forms and modifications of transmissions in which lubricating and cooling assemblies embodying the concepts of the present invention might be incorporated. Should one desire a more complete description of a typical vehicular transmission with which the lubricating and cooling assemblies can be beneficially employed, reference may be had to the aforesaid ""757 U.S. Patent.
As such, the embodiments of lubricating and cooling assemblies shown and described herein are only illustrative, and as will become apparent to those skilled in these arts can be modified in numerous ways within the scope and spirit of the invention; the invention being measured by the appended claims and not by details of the specification.